


Morning After

by aewriting



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-01-05 14:36:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18368042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aewriting/pseuds/aewriting
Summary: When Alex shows up unannounced at the junkyard, Michael finds himself questioning how well they really know each other.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, please be warned - this contains explicit, nonconsensual sexuality. Please do not read if this is triggering.
> 
> This little one-shot plot idea just wouldn't leave me alone. It is set after 1x10, and come the next episode, I am 99% sure this will all be very, very AU.

Michael liked that Sanders’ Auto was out of the way. On a quiet Friday evening like this, he could build a fire, loaf around, work in the bunker, and not have to worry about some passerby calling the cops on him. It also gave him time to prepare for any unexpected visitors, like whoever was driving the car that was currently barreling down the gravel road toward his trailer.

Michael watched from his seat, shoulders hunched with tension, until he could make out the familiar SUV in the dusky light. Alex. Shit. Trying to mask his apprehension, Michael leaned back in his rickety lawn chair, took a deep pull from his beer bottle, and spread his legs a little wider. To hell if he was going to let Alex mess with his mind today.

Alex seemed… brighter than usual somehow, cheerily parking the car and reaching over to get a six-pack on the passenger seat. Even waved from the front seat before opening the car door and making his way stiffly toward Michael.

“Hey man!” he called, smiling widely. Michael’s brow wrinkled in confusion. “I brought beer,” he said, holding up the six-pack. “Good stuff, not the shit you’re drinking.”

Michael purposefully took another long sip from his bottle and narrowed his eyes. It’d been two weeks without a word or even a text, and Alex was suddenly looking to share a beer? “What happened to needing time?”

Alex’s smile faltered. “I… I did need time.” He looked down, as if considering his next words carefully. “But I’m here now.”

“So I see,” said Michael, slowly giving Alex a once over. “And tell me, are you here as ‘friend’ Alex, ‘I loved you’ Alex, or ‘there’s a rattle in my car’ Alex?”

Alex had the good grace to look totally taken aback. “I… wow…” he sputtered. “Sounds like we need to talk about some stuff.”

Michael scoffed. “No shit.”

Alex shifted awkwardly in the dirt. “Look, you mind if I sit?” He gestured to his prosthetic. “This thing is harder to get around with than you’d – “

It was almost comical, thought Michael, the way Alex’s eyebrows shot halfway up his forehead as the lawn chair flew through the air and landed neatly behind him. “Oh fuck!”

Michael shrugged. “Alien, remember?”

Alex shook his head in disbelief. “You’ve gotta be fucking kidding me…” he muttered. Seeming to catch himself, he glanced up at Michael. “Sorry, I just, it’s hard to get used to, you know?”

“That why you ran?” Michael asked. Alex just stared at him. “It’s been almost two weeks, Alex. I pour my heart out to you, show you my freaking _spaceship_ , and you just peace out? I half thought you were gonna sic the Air Force on me.”

“Your ship…” Alex murmured. He swallowed hard, then met Michael’s gaze. “Thank you for trusting me with that,” he said softly.

The tension Michael had been holding began to dissipate. “You are the only person I’ve ever told about the ship,” he admitted quietly. “Not even Max and Isobel know.”

Alex smiled a satisfied little smile. “Really?"

"I’m just tired of secrets.”

Alex gave a slight chuckle. “Evidently.”

“I do want you to know me – who I am _and_ what I am.”

“I want that too,” Alex replied, all big eyes and sincerity. The tough façade that Michael had put up was steadily crumbling under Alex’s unflinching gaze. He stood up and quickly crossed the distance to Alex’s lawn chair. Leaning down, he kissed Alex deeply, a hand on either side of his face.

Alex seemed startled at first, then smiled, breaking the kiss. “I want to see your ship again,” he said breathlessly.

“Now?”

“Yes, now,” Alex said, grasping Michael’s hand. “I think it’s incredible.” He brought Michael’s hand to his lips. “And after we see the ship, maybe we can go back to the Airstream, and I can show you just how much I’ve missed you.”

Michael couldn’t hold back his grin. “I’d like that, Manes,” he drawled, focusing his energy and attention on revealing the cover to the bunker. He’d been practicing, and he noted with satisfaction that moving the trailer wasn’t nearly as draining as it used to be. He smirked at the way Alex’s grip tightened on his hand. “Come on.” Michael used his mind to fling the cover to the side, and proceeded to descend the ladder into the bunker. “You need any help?” he asked gently as Alex followed him. Alex simply shook his head and carefully climbed down the ladder.

Michael made it to the bottom quickly, much quicker than Alex. The leg must really be bothering him, thought Michael. Usually Alex was so tight-lipped about it, but today he had been the one to bring it up. Michael pulled a chair up next to the ship for Alex, and proceeded to remove the tarp covering up the shimmering console.

From his position on the ladder, Alex stilled, his gaze drawn to the reconstructed ship. “My god, there it is. It’s so beautiful.”

“I know,” said Michael softly, running his hands over the smooth surface of console.

“I can’t believe you managed to put this together all on your own, and that it’s been right under my nose this whole time.” There was a genuine sense of wonder in Alex’s tone, and Michael couldn’t help but feel proud.

“This is a better reaction than last time.”

Alex grinned at him. “Something like this takes a little getting used to.” He snaked his arm around Michael’s waist and leaned into him. “Honestly, it’s kind of a turn on, knowing you’re this alien badass.”

“So I take it you’re not going to turn me in?”

Alex shook his head in the negative and ran his hand over Michael’s chest. His fingers finally settled around his belt buckle as he pulled Michael flush against him. “I might study you, though… privately.” Michael let out a full-throated laugh and began leaning in for a kiss. Before he could make contact, Alex broke away and motioned toward the ladder. “Come on,” he urged.

“Just let me cover this back up and-fuck!” Alex’s hand was suddenly on Michael’s crotch, rubbing him through his worn jeans.

“Leave it,” he murmured, increasing the intensity of his movements.

“Shit, Alex, okay… okay,” Michael said. With a wide grin, Alex ascended the ladder. Michael followed closely, eyes fixed on Alex’s ass. “You teasing me, Private?”

“Any way I can,” Alex responded.

This was all going MUCH better than Michael had originally anticipated. Usually Alex was so tightly contained, so closed off. Tonight he seemed different – looser somehow, and downright excited about the otherworldly technology. Michael allowed himself to hope that tonight could be the start of something better between them, a new chapter without the secrets and the lies. He could feel his heart rate increase as Alex paused at the top step of the Airstream and cast a downright predatory look in Michael’s direction.

By the time Michael entered the trailer, Alex was already unfastening his belt.

“So…” Michael breathed, “we’re doing this?” All it took was a nod from Alex and Michael’s hands were on him, unbuttoning the waistband of his jeans and unzipping his fly. Michael sought out Alex’s lips, only to have Alex turn his head to the side and let out a short, amused laugh.

“Damn but you’re an eager one.”

“I think we’ve wasted enough time,” said Michael roughly, fingering the elastic of Alex’s boxers. Michael looked up in confusion as Alex took a step back and leaned against the wall.

“Fair enough,” Alex said, “but I’m going to call the shots tonight.”

Michael huffed out an amused breath. “Yes, sir,” he said, adding a casual salute for emphasis. They’d never done anything like this before, and he could feel his arousal building. “This some sort of, like, military kink?” Michael looked at Alex, really looked, and was surprised to see such a smug expression on his face.

“Yeah, sure,” he said. “On your knees.”

Damn, Alex wasn’t messing around, thought Michael as he dropped to his knees. He was still fully clothed, and was now nose to dick with Alex. Alex was staring at him with an inscrutable expression, as if he was trying to put together a particularly challenging puzzle.

“You’re really serious about this… about me,” Alex muttered, almost to himself. He shook his head a bit, almost disbelieving, then redirected his attention to Michael kneeling before him. “I bet you’d do anything I fuckin’ asked right now.” Michael involuntarily shuddered, half from arousal, half from… nerves? There was something almost cold about the way Alex was staring at him, and for maybe the first time in ten years, Michael wondered how well he actually knew the man that Alex had become. “I think you know what to do next.”

Michael _did_ know. With a steadying breath, he grasped the waistband of Alex’s boxers with both hands and gently pulled it down, exposing his growing erection. “Not bad, Captain,” he said, emphasizing the rank and directing a lopsided smile at Alex.

Michael had been expecting a laugh, or an eyeroll, but was instead met with a surprisingly forceful hand fisted in his hair. “Shut up and suck my fucking dick.”

Well, shit. Michael scrutinized Alex, looked for any traces of amusement and found none. He swallowed hard. He wasn’t sure what Alex was needing out of this, but he would try his best to give it to him. “Yes, sir,” he muttered, wrapping his hand around the erection and guiding it into his mouth.

With the initial penetration, he felt Alex relax slightly, sagging against the wall and allowing Michael to direct the action. Michael knew how Alex liked it, knew the spots to focus on to make his control slip and shatter. At least, he thought he knew…

“Take it deeper, you little bitch,” growled Alex, hands grasping Michael’s hair just to the point of pain. “You like that, don’t you?” Michael responded affirmatively, and Alex seemed to enjoy the way the words were muffled by his own dick. With an aggression that Michael had never experienced with Alex before, Alex began thrusting into Michael’s mouth, deeper and faster than was strictly comfortable. He settled into a harsh rhythm, and Michael was struggling to keep up.

“Yeah, just like that,” he urged, as Michael gagged a little. “Who knew you’d be such a grade A cocksucker?”

Michael tried to meet Alex’s eyes. Something wasn’t right. He’d been in dirty-talk situations before, but this felt different. The way Alex was looking at him, treating him, was way outside their norm. It was getting hard to breathe, and Michael’s earlier excitement was gone. Michael used his free hand to put pressure against Alex’s hip, urging him backward. To Michael’s shock, Alex grabbed his curls even more tightly and pulled Michael’s mouth nearly flush with his pelvis. “I’m the one in control here, cowboy.”

Half on instinct, Michael emitted a quick burst of power. Alex’s back slammed into the wall, and Michael took the opportunity to shake his head free of Alex’s grip. He pulled off Alex quickly and drew a deep breath. “What the FUCK, man?”

Alex, for a split-second, looked livid, then almost exaggeratedly contrite. “I’m so sorry, Michael. I just got carried away in the moment I think. You felt so damn good.” Michael looked at him uncertainly. “You can finish me any way you want.”

Michael was tense. “Do we need to agree on a goddamn safe word first?”

“No, no,” Alex said quickly. “Do it however you want, just finish it. I’ll be good, I promise,” he added in a seductive tone.

Michael frowned and took a breath. Alex had to be close. It couldn’t possibly take much longer. He took a deep breath and leaned forward, taking Alex back in his mouth. Michael worked Alex over with his hand and mouth, trying to get him off as fast as he possibly could. Alex, true to his word, was on his best behavior, eyes shut tight and face screwed up in wordless pleasure. When he came, it was without warning, and Michael swallowed quickly, relieved to be done.

Alex clapped a hand on Michael’s shoulder and squeezed hard, nearly to bruising. Michael shook off the contact and rose quickly, wiping at his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Thanks, Mike,” Alex said, swatting at Michael’s ass.

Mike? “I think we’re done here,” said Michael coldly.

Alex looked at him again, that same fury back. And just like before, it quickly disappeared, as if Alex was willing it away. “Listen, Michael, I’m sorry about how things went tonight… maybe I took things too far?” Alex shuffled over to Michael and gently put his arms around him. “Look, I’ll make it up to you. I’m exhausted tonight, but if I could just crash here, we can talk about everything tomorrow. And after that,” he continued, smiling slightly, “maybe you can take a turn calling the shots.”

Michael stared at him. “I… I don’t think so, Alex. Tonight was… it was kind of fucked up.”

“Please, Michael,” Alex whispered, a note of desperation in his voice. “My prosthetic is really acting up. I honestly don’t know if I should be driving tonight.”

Shit. Michael sighed and looked at Alex. “Fine. You can stay.”

Alex smiled, a little too triumphantly for Michael’s taste. “Thank you, Michael. Seriously. For everything.”

Michael turned away quickly and retreated to the bathroom. His mouth tasted sour, and he brushed his teeth thoroughly, trying to rid himself of any trace of Alex. After a brief internal debate, he took a swig of acetone, followed by a whiskey chaser. This was one of the most unsettling sexual encounters he’d ever had, made so much worse by the fact that it was ALEX. By the time he exited the bathroom, Alex was passed out in the narrow bed. Normally, Michael would just strip off his clothes and slip into bed naked, but tonight, he felt compelled to keep on his t-shirt and swap out his jeans for sweats.

Goddamn, Alex wasn’t kidding about being exhausted. He didn’t move at all as Michael crawled into bed with him, to the point where Michael made sure to check that he was breathing. Despite the stress of the night, or perhaps because of it, Michael was soon sleeping as well.

****

“Fuck. Fuck, fuck, _fuck._ ”

Michael startled awake as his sheets were ripped off his body. A furious-looking Alex Manes was looming above him, glaring at him.

“Wake the FUCK up, Guerin.”

“Good morning to you too, sweetheart,” Michael muttered sarcastically, grabbing the covers back from Alex.

Alex rolled his eyes. “Don’t you DO that, goddamn it,” he hissed. “Wake up _right_ now.”

“Yes sir, Captain, sir,” Michael barked out. “Are we still doing this Guantanamo Bay roleplay shit? Because it didn’t work for me last night, and it’s not working today, either.” Alex looked at him, aghast. “Besides, thought you said I’d be the one in control today. At this rate there sure as hell ain’t going to be a round two.”

“Guantanamo… last night… round two?” Alex looked completely flustered, his eyes darting around the room. “How the fuck did I get here?”

Now it was Michael’s turn to be furious. “Are you serious right now?” He arched his eyebrows disbelievingly at Alex, who stared right back at him, waiting on his response. “ _You’re_ the one who drove all the way here out of the fucking blue, and now you’re upset about it?”

“I _what_?”

Michael was starting to get a little freaked. He sat up in the bed and looked at Alex’s face. It looked sleepy, angry, and confused as hell _._ “Do you really not remember, Alex?”

“No! That’s what I’m telling you! I really don’t.” Alex turned around and grimaced in pain. “Shit-“

“What is it?” asked Michael quickly as he stood up to help steady Alex.

“It’s my damn prosthetic. I have to take it off at night, but last night I didn’t, apparently.”

Michael felt a twinge of guilt at that. He’d known about the prosthetic; Alex had told him about it the last time he’d spent the night, but last night he’d been so pissed that he hadn’t even bothered. “Here, sit down,” he said. Alex sank heavily onto the bed, looking half-wrecked. “What DO you remember?”

“Absolutely nothing from here,” Alex said, gesturing to the interior of the Airstream. “I left the base around 6, and then I went to the Wild Pony to get a 6-pack for the weekend.” Alex was quiet. “I was planning on going straight home after that but…” His brow furrowed. “I don’t remember getting back in my car.” Alex raked a hand through his hair. “I feel kind of hungover. Was I drunk last night?”

“You didn’t seem it, but I didn’t straight-up ask,” said Michael. “You brought beer, but we didn’t end up drinking any. I mean, I was drinking, but that was before you came. And I had a little more after we… you know…”

Alex looked down at the disheveled bed, then back at Michael. “So we…?”

Michael nodded quickly, “Yeah.”

Alex brought a hand to his chin in thought. “Okay… okay,” he murmured quietly, half to himself. He peered up at Michael. “Um… god. What did we do? Was anything, I dunno, off?” Michael must have hesitated a beat too long, because Alex’s hand was on his forearm, pulling him back down to sit next to him on the bed. “What is it, Guerin? There’s something you’re not saying.”

“Yeah, well…” Michael shook his head. “You did seem a little off last night. Not much happened, though. I gave you a blowjob, and we went to bed.”

Alex looked confused. “That’s it? I mean, it’s still crazy I don’t remember that,” he hastily added, “but… I dunno, usually when we get together there’s, uh, there’s more to it than that,” he added awkwardly.

“Yeah, well, not every night’s candlelight and roses, you know?”

Alex looked at him, visibly annoyed. “Please don’t, right now. I’m trying to figure this out.” Michael didn’t miss the way Alex’s gaze flicked to his mouth, then back up to his eyes. “You said I was a little off – how so?”

Michael turned to stare at Alex. “You really don’t remember, do you?” he said quietly.

“No.”

“You were kind of an asshole about it,” Michael finally said. “You were, like, ordering me around, talking down to me, just getting way more aggressive than usual.” Alex was still looking at him, confused.

“Listen,” Michael shrugged, “I don’t know what sort of stuff you’re into these days, so maybe last time we were together was the anomaly and this is just how you do it now. I’m sure you’ve had plenty of practice over the last ten years,” he said. It came out with much more bitterness than he would have preferred. “Maybe you were right the other night. Maybe we don’t really know each other.”

Alex looked like he’d been slapped. “Guerin, I…” He paused. “Look, that doesn’t sound right. What, what was I saying to you?”

Michael looked away, fidgeted with the bedsheet. “Let’s see, ‘grade A cocksucker,’ stood out. So did, um, ‘take it deeper, you little bitch’…” Michael snuck a peek at Alex, who was looking at him in disbelief. Emboldened, Michael continued. “You pretty much tried to choke me with your dick. And you were _into_ it, man. Like, you were getting off on it. _Did_ get off on it.” Michael tried to sound nonchalant. “So you tell me – does that sound like you?”

“ _No_ ,” said Alex emphatically. “Shit, Guerin. I’m sorry.”

“Yeah, well, it’s over now.” Michael shrugged. “Listen, I feel bad I didn’t realize how messed up you apparently were last night. I mean, if you freaking blacked out and turned into some sadist…”

Blacked out. Holy shit.

“Oh my god,” Michael gasped. He stood straight up and looked directly at Alex. “Stay here,” he commanded, and ran out of the trailer, not even bothering to put on shoes.

The trailer was still askew. The cover to the bunker was still open.

Michael scrambled down the ladder, heart beating furiously. Please, please, he thought with each rung, _please_ still be there –

The ship was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael attempts to deal with the fallout of the fourth alien's attack.

Michael ascended the ladder slowly, forming a plan with each step.  Step one, he had to make sure that the fourth alien was no longer inhabiting Alex’s body. Step two, he needed to either get the alien out of him or figure out if Alex had done anything else last night.  Step three, call Max and Isobel and figure things the fuck out. Michael mentally unlocked his truck and called his gun to his hand.  Discreetly tucking it into the waistband of his sweats, he entered the trailer tentatively, closing the door carefully and taking in Alex’s appearance.

Alex was looking up at him expectantly, big eyes blinking.

“I’m going to ask you some questions,” Michael said slowly, “and I want you to answer them, no matter how obvious they might seem.”

Alex frowned.  “Okay.”

“Where was our first kiss?”

Alex looked bewildered.  “What?  What does that have to do with anything right now?”

“Answer the damn question, Alex,” Michael said flatly, bringing his hand behind him to grip the handle of his pistol.

The motion didn’t go unnoticed.  “Shit, Guerin, are you packing right now?” Alex asked, alarmed.  His worry grew when he got no response from Michael. “The museum, okay?  Grant Green’s UFO Emporium.”

“Good guess,” Michael said tightly.  “How’d I hurt my hand?”

Alex’s whole body seemed to slump.  “Really?”  He shook his head at him.  “It was my dad,” he grit out, pain obvious in his voice. “What’s this about?”

Michael’s mind was racing. He didn’t know enough about the fourth alien to know how this all worked.  Did the alien download people’s thoughts and memories when he possessed them?  The way Alex… the _alien_ had responded to some of the revelations of the night before, Michael suspected that the alien wasn’t privy to all of the host’s memories.  But Michael was far from sure.  Drawing a deep breath, Michael took his hand off the gun and kneeled down in front of the bed where Alex was seated.

“I know this is a big ask right now, but I want you to kiss me.  Like a real kiss.”

If the situation wasn’t so serious, Michael would have laughed at Alex’s expression.  “ _What?_ Are you fucking kidding me right now?”

“Wish I was but I’m not,” Michael said quickly. Last night, Alex wouldn’t kiss him.  He’d thought it was weird but he’d been so damned happy to get any scrap of affection that he hadn’t pushed it. 

Alex bit his lip and looked Michael right in the eye. With a deep breath, he leaned in and pressed his lips against Michael’s, gently at first, then increasing in intensity and pressure.  Michael brought a hand to Alex’s face and opened his mouth to him, deepening the kiss.  The movement elicited a groan from Alex, and Michael closed his eyes in relief. “God,” he murmured, “that feels like the real you.  Please tell me you’re you right now.”

“Who else would I be?” asked Alex raggedly, forehead resting against Michael’s.

Michael gently pulled away from Alex and looked him full in the face.  “I think… I think the fourth alien got you last night.  The way he got Wyatt and Isobel and Connor.”

Alex’s eyes widened. “Oh my god.” He sat up straighter and looked Michael dead in the face, horror in his expression.  “Oh my GOD. He used me to…” Overcome, Alex punched the mattress, hard. “ _Fuck!_ ”

Michael looked away, suddenly ashamed. He cleared his throat.  “Look, we need to make sure he didn’t do anything else with you last night, before you got here. Do you have any medical conditions that would cause you to black out?”

Alex shook his head. “No medical conditions that I know of… I mean, I was out for a while, right after my leg, but not since then.”

Michael winced at the idea of Alex unconscious and gravely injured. “No, um, flashbacks or anything? PTSD?”  Michael asked carefully.

Alex looked sharply at Michael.  “It’s not like that.  I mean, sometimes I, I feel like I’m back there. In the desert or…” His eyes flitted to Michael’s bad hand, and he quickly looked away.  “It just feels like I’m back somewhere I don’t want to be.  But I use these, these grounding techniques they taught me in the hospital, and they pull me out of it.  Snap me back to the present.” Michael made a noncommittal noise in response.  Suddenly, Alex’s head snapped up, “Hey, my neck.”

“What about it?”

“It’s been hurting since I woke up this morning.  It’s not nearly as bad as the leg, but it’s there.  You have a mirror?”

“No.”

Alex huffed.  “Of course you don’t.”  He brought a hand to his neck and leaned his head to the side. “You see anything?”

Michael leaned in.  He looked closely at Alex’s neck, noticing the smell of his skin and the dark stubble along his jawline.  “Yeah,” he finally said, softly. He touched Alex’s neck gently with a fingertip, “Right here?” Alex nodded affirmatively.  “Looks like a puncture, surrounded by some bruising.  I think someone injected you with something.”

“Dammit,” muttered Alex.  He shook his head and looked at Michael.  “I wonder what they used. Last thing I need is for some banned substance to show up on a random piss test.”

“ _That’s_ your big concern right now?  Getting in trouble at work?”

“Dishonorable discharges aren’t a joke, Guerin,” Alex said testily, one eyebrow arched.

Michael sighed exaggeratedly. “Shit, Alex, I’m not saying they are.  It’s just, I’m worried about you.  We have no idea what that fucker dosed you with, or what he did with you before you came here last night.”

“What time was it when I arrived?”

“Couldn’t have been past 9.”

“That’s good, in a way.  I was probably at the Pony by 8 or so, and it’s a decent drive out this way.”

“What’s the last thing you remember?”

“I’ve been trying to think about that,” Alex said.  “I think the very last thing I remember was buying the six-pack off… off Maria at the Pony.” There was that slight hesitation at Maria’s name.  “We chatted a little, she teased me about my lack of weekend plans, and then I walked out.  That’s it.”

“Call her. Maybe she saw something.”

“What?  Call Maria now?  It’s like 7am.”  Michael simply stared at him. Alex fished around in his pockets.  “My phone’s not here.”

“Fine, I’ll call then,” said Michael.

“No!” said Alex quickly. “No, I’ll call her.” He made a move to stand and immediately toppled back onto the bed. “God DAMN it,” he swore.  “This fucking leg.” He looked up at Michael.  “I think the phone’s in my car.  Can you grab it for me?”

Michael stared at him in concern.  “Hey, hey…” he said, sitting on the bed next to Alex, their arms touching.  “Can I see your leg first, help you with anything?”

Alex nodded tightly.  “I can tell it’s bleeding.  If you don’t take breaks from the prosthesis, it irritates the skin.”  Michael didn’t say anything, just quickly rose and grabbed some bottled water, soap, and clean towels.  He watched, fascinated, as Alex deftly removed the sock and prosthesis and cradled what remained of his leg in his hands. Michael drew a sharp intake of breath at the sight of the damage. 

“Shit, Alex, that looks bad.”

“Hand me the water and the soap, please,” Alex said. He was avoiding Michael’s eyes.  Michael quickly handed over the supplies and cleared his throat.

“I’ll go get your phone.”  Michael trotted out to Alex’s car and grabbed the phone out of the central console.  On the way back, he replaced the bunker cover but didn’t move the trailer, not wanting to jostle Alex inside. He entered the Airstream and handed the phone to Alex, who accepted it without a word.  A frown appeared on his face as he reviewed the call history.

“Looks like I had a missed call from Maria last night.  I’ll call her and try to figure out if she saw or heard anything that can point us in the right direction of the alien.”  Alex glanced up at Michael.  “I’ll put it on speaker, but it’s probably best you don’t say anything.”  Michael nodded tightly.

After only one ring, Maria picked up. Her voice sounded sleepy.  “Alex! Are you okay?” she asked, concerned.

“Yeah, I’m fine.  Look, I turned in early last night and just noticed I missed your call. Everything okay?”

“It is now,” Maria said.  “I was just, well, seems silly now, but when Racist Hank came in last night, he made a snide comment about you getting close with some guy out in the parking lot.  I went out to look, but your car was already gone, and I didn’t see anyone else around.  Thought you might’ve run into Guerin, actually.”

Alex laughed a bit too loudly. “Nope, just a quiet night in.”

Maria laughed too.  “That’s good.  You two need to sort your shit out before you just fall back into bed together.”  Michael frowned.  

“Thanks for the advice,” Alex said.  “Look, I’m sorry for waking you.”

“Don’t worry about it,” responded Maria. “Enjoy your weekend.”

“You too,” said Alex, ending the call.

“You remember getting close to anyone at the Pony?” Alex shook his head, and an awkward silence descended upon the two men.  “Listen, about Maria…”

“We’ve got bigger issues right now,” Alex said quickly, still avoiding Michael’s gaze.

Michael nodded his agreement.  “I better call Max and Isobel.  They’re gonna tear me a new one when they hear this.”

***

Michael sighed.  After he’d gotten off the phone with Max and Isobel, he’d helped Alex out of the trailer and into one of the lawn chairs out front.  He could tell that Alex was in pain, but there was something else – anger? Embarrassment, perhaps?  He’d needed to lean on Michael heavily in order to navigate the Airstream’s steps and the uneven terrain of the junkyard without crutches or a prosthetic. As soon as Michael helped settle him into the lawn chair, however, he withdrew from Michael’s touch immediately.  Michael found himself remembering the easy intimacy they’d shared months ago in his trailer. Alex had been totally bare before him, free of any shame, and Michael had loved it.  Until Isobel had shown up with her goddamn bagels.  Michael rolled his shoulders and stretched his neck from side to side. He wondered if they could ever get back to feeling so free and connected.  So unburdened. He wanted to put all the blame on the fourth alien, but he knew that he and Alex had thrown up plenty of roadblocks all on their own. 

Not that the alien had helped.  What a goddamn mind fuck. He tried to sneak a glance at Alex, only to find that Alex was apparently already peering in his direction.  Alex abruptly broke the eye contact and resumed picking at his jeans and tracing shapes in the dirt with his good leg.

Michael’s eyes narrowed. “Oh damn,” he muttered. 

It was the first thing he’d said since getting Alex situated in the lawn chair. “What?”

Michael pointed toward the dirt in front of Alex.  “You’re drawing it.”

Alex looked down at the dirt in front of him.  He’d been absent-mindedly tracing what appeared to be a symbol in the dirt, with three lines extending from a central point, small designs on the end of each line. He frowned.  “I, I don’t know what this is.”

“It’s some sort of alien symbol, we think.  Wyatt was drawing it after he killed Grant Green, Max has a tattoo of it, and according to Max’s mom, I was scribbling it all over the walls at the group home where we first got dumped.”

Alex didn’t say anything, just rubbed his foot in the dust, effectively erasing the symbol.    

Michael looked away, only to notice Isobel’s car speeding down the dirt path toward the junkyard. He’d almost feel relieved if he wasn’t so sure that she was going to be pissed at him. “This’ll be Isobel,” he said, gesturing toward the car but still not looking in Alex’s direction.  “Um, I think it’s probably best if I did the talking.” No response.  Okay. This was so damn awkward.

Michael watched as Isobel parked the car and hopped out.  She moved toward him quickly, concerned.  “You said to come over right away – is everything okay?” she asked, running a hand along his arm and taking in his disheveled appearance. Suddenly, she tilted her head to the side.  “Is that Alex Manes?”

“Yeah…”

Isobel’s eyes narrowed.  “What’s going on here, Michael?”

Michael cleared his throat.  “Um, that’s what I wanted to talk to you about, Is.  Can we talk a little more privately?” He gestured for her to walk a bit further away from Alex’s lawn chair, behind a rusted out old car.  “I had a visit here at the trailer from the fourth alien last night. He was wearing Alex.”

Michael could see fear on Isobel’s face.  “Shit. Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.  Alex is okay too, just some irritation on his bad leg where the fucker didn’t know how to use the prosthetic correctly.”

Isobel initially seemed to relax a bit upon hearing that Michael was alright, but the tension returned when he’d mentioned Alex.  “Wait. You said the alien visited you last night. Neither of you are hurt. And Alex is still here…”  Her eyes widened.  “ _Shit,_ Michael, what happened?”

“Is…” Michael said, a warning in his voice.

“Did you sleep with him?” Isobel hissed.  Michael looked away with an exaggerated sigh. “Damn it, Michael, really?  In what reality could you have possibly thought it was a good idea to have sex with Alex Manes?”

“Not this one, apparently,” Michael muttered. 

“He is in the goddamn Air Force, Michael!  I was on the planning committee for his fucking parade!  Do you WANT to get dissected?”

“ _Listen,_ Isobel –“

“No _you_ listen. I will do my best to get in his head and help you with this, but oh my god, you need to think a little!  With your upstairs brain!” Isobel shook her head angrily.  “Did it _really_ raise no suspicions for you when a decorated war hero knocked on your door in the middle of the night and was like, ‘Wanna bang?’”

“ _Lay_. _Off_.”

Isobel whirled around to look at Alex Manes. “Excuse me?”

“Michael and I have been involved, on and off, for over ten years.”  Isobel’s jaw dropped open. “It started in high school, before I joined the Air Force.” Michael felt just as surprised as Isobel that Alex was admitting to this, their shared history. “The way I’m seeing last night, Michael was attacked, and I was the weapon. So I’d appreciate less criticism and more support.  Are we clear?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael loops in Max and Isobel about the fourth alien's visit.

Upon Max’s arrival at the trailer, Isobel quickly ran to meet him, gesturing to Michael to stay put. Michael watched as they spoke in hushed tones, Isobel occasionally looking back over her shoulder at Michael and Alex. At one point, she loudly yelled, “You _knew?!_ ” and Michael could see Max shrug. Max finally sauntered over. “Cat’s out of the bag, then?”

Michael scoffed. “Which cat?”

Max looked a bit thrown. “Alien cat, I guess?” He directed his attention toward Alex. “I guess you know now, huh?”

Alex looked up at Max evenly. “I knew before last night, Max.”

Michael closed his eyes and shook his head slightly, not really wanting to see Max and Isobel’s reaction.

“Are you serious right now? I’m fucking married, and I _just_ told Noah. How is it that I’m the last one to tell anyone our secret?” She glared at Max and Michael. “Seriously, guys, what the fuck?”

Michael threw up his hands. “What do you want me to say, Isobel? I was just… so damn sick of lying.”

“How much does he know?” Max asked.

“Everything.”

“ _Everything_ everything?”

Michael nodded, and not even Isobel had a response to that, just shook her head and closed her eyes, sighing heavily. After a moment, she opened her eyes and stared at Michael. “Since you’re in such a sharing mood, how long have you and Alex been dating this go-round?”

Well, this conversation was just getting better and better, wasn’t it? “We’re not.”

“What?” Max looked between Michael and Alex.

“We’re… we’re not dating, not right now.”

“Fantastic,” said Isobel sarcastically. “Just fucking, then?”

“Not for a while,” Alex interjected, his face tight. “Unless you count last night when, again, your _brother_ was attacked by a bodysnatching, serial killing alien.”

Max approached Alex, seeming to draw himself up taller and speaking carefully, in his best Deputy voice. “Now, Alex. I know you’re in the Air Force, and I imagine this is all quite a shock, but it’s going to be in your best interests not to – “

Alex let out a mirthless chuckle, and by god if Michael didn’t love him all the more for it. “You seriously trying to intimidate me, Evans?” He shook his head. “You can relax, your secret’s safe. And whatever is or is not going on between me and Michael is just that, between me and Michael.” Michael swallowed hard at that. He was simultaneously impressed with Alex’s ability to command attention and nervous about the talk he was sure would eventually have to happen between the two of them. “So if you three are done with your family shit, I think we need to review exactly what happened last night, in detail.” He glanced at Michael, then quickly refocused on Max. “Because I don’t remember a damn thing. And from what Michael told me, the alien’s gotten Isobel before, too. Maybe there’s a clue somewhere in all this.”

Max’s eyes were wide, and Michael smirked. “Um, okay.” Max cleared his throat. “Yeah, okay. That’s a good idea.”

An after action report is what Alex called it, said they did it in the military after shit went wrong. Max seemed to know what it was, too.

“Any other revelations we should get out of the way before we start this?” Max asked, directing the question toward Michael.

“Actually, yeah…” Michael took a deep breath. “For a few years now, I’ve um…” He started again. “You guys know how I’ve never really felt like I belong here…” Three pairs of eyes looked at him expectantly. “Fuck it,” he muttered. “I’ve been rebuilding our spaceship. And last night the fourth alien stole it.”

“What?!” Isobel shouted.

“You’ve been rebuilding our ship?!” Max gasped.

“He took it?” Alex exclaimed.

Michael held up his hands in surrender. “Look, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, it’s just… you guys fit in here, you know? Max, you’ve got your job, and now Liz, and Isobel, you are practically like the mayor of Roswell, and you’ve got this great thing going with Noah. And you have your parents… I have shit,” he said matter of factly, gesturing to the junkyard. “I’ve always been looking for a way out. Always. But after Rosa…” Michael noticed Max and Isobel’s eyes flicker toward Alex. “ _Everything_ everything, remember?” Michael cocked his head, almost daring them to say something. They didn’t. “After Rosa I knew I’d be here, in Roswell. For good. No running off with anybody.” Alex looked down at the ground. “No going to college. I was just stuck… Unless I could find a way off the planet. That’s when I started looking for the pieces in earnest. Some were easy to get, some… weren’t.” Max’s face seemed a bit disapproving at that last comment. He didn’t know the half. Michael breathed deeply. “And now some sadistic alien bastard has our ship so… we’re fucked, pretty much.”

***

It took a while to recount everything. Max and Alex were in Deputy Evans and Captain Manes mode, respectively, asking detailed questions and trying to figure out any possible clues regarding the identity of the fourth alien. Isobel still seemed pissed. And Michael mostly felt embarrassed and uncertain. Alex took a turn in the hot seat as well, answering questions. Michael was, honestly, a little unnerved by Alex. His demeanor was cool, professional, and he was answering even very personal questions with an air of detachment.

“We should probably let Liz and Noah know what happened,” Max said.

Alex nodded. “Might be good to figure out some sort of code word or way to check in with them, just to have a way to confirm the alien isn’t the one in the driver’s seat, like Michael did with me this morning.”

It was almost a compliment.

Isobel was staring at Alex. “This makes me… wonder a lot of things.” The men looked at her questioningly. “I already pieced together, recently, that the alien made me do some horrible things. The murders…” She swallowed and looked at the floor. “Now I wonder what else there was to it?” Max shook his head, but Isobel held up a hand before he could say anything. “You guys remember what I looked like last time you found me, out in the desert.”

“You looked… you looked like something out of a porno,” Michael said quietly.

She shuddered. “I hate not knowing where I was, what I did… who I might have been with.” She sniffed a bit. “I have to tell Noah, I can’t not. It just scares me.” She bit her lip. “I actually wonder if the fourth alien’s gotten him before.”

“Whoa, what makes you say that?” Michael asked.

“Just, just some of that shit the alien said to you.” She pursed her lips and raised her chin. “It’s no secret that Noah and I aren’t very… vanilla.”

“Is, you don’t need to – “ Max started.

“Let her finish,” Alex said, raising his hand and nodding to Isobel.

“It’s just that, some of the phrasing the alien used with you.” She looked embarrassed, Michael thought. “I mean, there have been a few times when things have been… different than usual? With Noah? I don’t know, the whole thing about… god, cocksucking? How exactly did he say it?”

“Grade A cocksucker,” Max muttered. “Won’t be forgetting that one for awhile.”

“Yes, that’s it,” Isobel said. “Like, how common is that?”

Michael shrugged awkwardly. “It’s the first time anyone’s ever called me that. But, um, to be fair, it’s not like I have a whole ton of experience with that… specific… you know…”

“Well, I do,” said Alex, so matter-of-factly that Michael nearly choked. “And no one’s used that exact wording before. That combination is pretty specific.”

Isobel’s lips went tight. “Good to know, Manes.”

Max crossed to Isobel and held her tightly. “We’ll find him, Is, I promise you.”

After a while, Alex cleared his throat. “Would I be able to get a ride back to my cabin? I don’t think I can drive yet, given my leg. I was hoping someone could take my car back to the cabin, too?”

Max was the first to speak up. “Of course, Alex. I’m sure Michael can drive you back to your place in his truck, then I’ll drive your car to the cabin, Is can drive her car, and she can give me a ride back here to my car. I figure you and Michael might need to, um, talk over some stuff in private?”

Michael glanced at Alex, who was still maddeningly calm. “Thank you, Max. Would you mind helping me to the truck?” Michael’s brow furrowed as he watched Max lend an arm to Alex for support as they made their way to Michael’s truck.

The drive to Alex’s cabin was silent. Michael wished he knew what was going on in Alex’s mind but assumed he’d find out once they arrived. Upon pulling up to the cabin, Alex finally spoke.

“Would you be able to drive me out to the base?”

“Like the Air Force base? Now?”

Alex nodded. “Yeah, I need to check in with the infirmary and get some help with my leg and the prosthesis. I’ll be able to get transportation back here afterwards, or even stay on base tonight if needed, so you won’t have to wait around.” He hesitated a beat. “If, if it makes you uncomfortable, I’m sure I can ask Max.”

Uncomfortable? Dammit. “No, you don’t need to ask him. Of course I’ll take you.”

“Thanks,” Alex said with a tight little nod. “I want to grab a few things from the cabin first, and just eyeball the place. I don’t think the alien came here at all, but I do want to be sure there are no obvious signs.” He sighed, and finally looked at Michael. “I hate to ask this, but would you mind helping me into the cabin? Once I get my crutches, I’ll be okay. Or, um, again, if you’d prefer, I can try to catch Max before he goes.”

“I’ll help you, Alex,” Michael answered quickly. He was frustrated. Alex was obviously uncomfortable with physical contact between them at the moment, and of course he couldn’t blame him, given everything that had just happened. Michael waved off Max and Is, who were departing together, and helped Alex out of the cab of the truck and up to the porch of his cabin.

“Thanks. Crutches are right inside, next to the door.”

“Do you need any – “

“Nope,” Alex interrupted. “I’ve got it from here,” he said, withdrawing from Michael’s touch as soon as he unlocked the door and grabbed his crutches. “I’ll be right back out,” said Alex. Michael could tell he had been dismissed. He’d never actually been to Alex’s cabin before, and he wished he was here under different circumstances. He debated whether to wait on the porch or head back to his truck. The truck won. Alex finally emerged from the cabin about ten minutes later, a small reusable bag neatly looped over his shoulder, and two silver crutches tucked under his armpits. Michael itched to jump out of the truck, to offer a supportive hand, but stayed rooted in the driver’s seat, not knowing if his assistance would be welcomed.

After all, it wasn’t _Alex_ that had wanted to see him last night, that had bought him beer, driven to the Airstream, complimented his goddamn ship, and then…

Well, thank fuck it wasn’t Alex _then._

Alex was suddenly sitting, cool and quiet next to him. “You know the way to the base?”

“I’ll figure it out,” Michael said tightly, throwing the truck in reverse and backing out of Alex’s driveway. Alex just nodded and looked out the window.  

Things were awkward as fuck, Michael thought as they pulled onto the main road. “You want music?”

Alex shrugged. “Whatever you want. It’s your car.” God, Michael hated when Alex got apathetic like that.  It was always a fast track to a fight. Michael turned on the radio and left the dial right where it was, on the oldest, twangiest country station he could get. Michael watched Alex’s face carefully for a reaction, but there was none. Dammit. He knew Alex hated this shit. Maybe it would have been better to let Max drive him to the base?

After fifteen minutes, Alex reached in his little bag and pulled out what looked like a little black walkie talkie.

“What’s that?” Michael asked, and was surprised as hell when, for the first time in this damnable car ride, Alex looked straight in his eyes, shook his head almost imperceptibly, and put a finger to his lips in the universal sign for “quiet.”

“Oh, it’s just my DoD cell phone,” he said, his tone apathetic.

It sure as hell wasn’t a cell phone, but Michael went with it. “Right.”

Alex nodded at him, seemingly pleased that he was playing along. “Would you mind turning off the radio for a second? I can’t concentrate with this on.”

Michael immediately turned the radio off and watched as Alex began to scan the device over different surfaces of the car, occasionally shaking his head and frowning. “Thanks, just needed to check a few things. You can turn the radio back on now.” Michael did just that and tried to catch Alex’s eye. He shot him a quizzical look. Alex gave a little head shake. _Later,_ he mouthed.

Michael was actually a little relieved. Something more was going on here. Maybe Alex’s standoffish attitude earlier wasn’t one hundred percent a reflection on Michael.

“We’re getting close to the base,” Alex finally said. “I think probably the last thing you want to do is have to show your ID at a government facility, so you can just park outside the front gate, and I’ll walk in from there.”

“How far do you have to walk once you get in there? You sure you don’t want me to drive you?”

“I’ll be _fine,_ Guerin,” Alex said, his tone testy. “Pull in right here.”

Michael did as he was told. He turned to look at Alex and was surprised to see him writing something down on a small notepad. Alex looked at Michael urgently and held up the notepad.

_I’m about to lie to you. Go with it._

“Michael,” Alex said, his tone serious. “This isn’t going to work.”


End file.
